Through Blue Eyes
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Her rugged clothes and tatty hair was not enough to put people off. “It’s for the best” The Sandaime reassured her as he placed a hand on her bruised shoulder. SakuNaru Yuri
1. Street Rat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime for that matter.

Sorry if this story has been done before. I'm pretty sure it has been a million times over, all well, sorry to all those that have already thought of this.

Enjoy anyway!

**Through Blue Eyes**

**Street Rat**

Her filthy naked feet wandered down the concrete road; kicking loose stones as she went. Her hands were at her waist; constantly pulling up the rugged, too-big pants. She was an orphan, and had been since she was born. Her life on the street was all she knew, and had been living like that for almost 10 years now. She once lived in an orphanage, but at soon as she could walk she was booted out the door. She was only street rat after all. Not worth much, if anything. Not even the other homeless children wanted to be with her. They called her a monster. She didn't know why they did. Some of the older ones would even go as far to through rock at the scraggly passing girl.

"Stupid idiots, I prefer being alone anyway" she would mumble to herself as they laughed at her.

She would steal and fight to get what ever she needed, and got very violent sometimes. She had an unusual strength that 'normal' kids did not have. Some adults even feared her.

When they did laugh and throw rocks at her, she often did fight back. But sometimes they got to her and she would find herself running off with wet eyes.

She wished she had parents that would hold her close and tell her they loved her. Or a warm home she could return to every night, and not have to keep moving around alleyway to alleyway. She wished she had nice clothes to wear, and food that wasn't out of the trash or stolen. She wanted a nice soft bed she could lie on, complete with her own soft toys and dolls. Or even just to have a friend. Someone to play with. To eat with. To sit with while you stare up at the sky and just enjoy life.

To not be alone anymore.

She wished these many things, but she knew she never would have them.

Suddenly her face felt something hard and warm bump into her.

"Watch where you're going!" a man huffed as he picked her up by her shaggy collar.

"s-sorry" she tried to apologize.

The man snickered as he looked over her body.

"You wanna make it up to me darling?" he sneered

'_What?!'_ she inwardly screamed _'that pedophilic!! I'm only 10 for kami's sake!!'_

"No thankyou" was her reply "now if you don't mind" she tried to get his giant hand to release her shirt. His grip on her was so strong. "let me go!" she commanded.

His smirk grew, as a hand came to rest on her waist and lowered it self. When it reached a certain spot at her lower regions, her brow twitched. _'That's as far as you go'_

"Ahh!!" the man yelled as he instantly let her go and she sprinted off as fast as she could. The man was crouched over; both hands were at his groin; trying to make the intense pain go away.

"That little bitch" he hissed in between waves of agony. "How dare she kick me like that!"

She ran as fast as she could. She did not want to be around when the man recovered from his newly bruised flesh.

When she had run out of breath, she finally stopped.

"Hey there" another male voice said as he blew out the smoke from his pipe.

'_Not another one'_ she cursed. "Look, I-" she rose up to see none other than the 3rd Hokage.

"O-Oh… it's you…" her voice trailed off.

"I was just about to go looking for you" The sandaime smiled whilst pulling something out from his pocket. "Here" he handed her the shiny object.

"What's this for?" she asked as she studied the bronze key.

"It's too your new apartment" he replied.

"My… what?" she looked at him confused

"Your, apartment"

Her eyes widened as the new information sunk in. "thankyou" she said with gratitude. He told her where it was and she immediately wasted no time in finding it; her heart beating faster and faster as she approached the building.

xXxXx

The apartment was small, with only a small bedroom and bathroom. And a small kitchen with a bit of space for a dinning room table. But hey? She had lived on the streets for 10 years. Even a card board box was good enough for her, and she was lucky to even get that.

But why had the 3rd waited this long to give it to her?

The place was pretty messy and in need of a very good dust, but after she had finished, the place actually looked quite decent.

She was just finishing wiping down the kitchen bench when a knock at the door disrupted her.

'_Who could that be?'_

She opened it to find the sandaime.

"Good evening" he greeted her as she let him inside. "I see you've cleaned it a bit" he gave her a warm smile while pointing to a bucket full of dirty water, and a cloth that he supposed used to be part of her clothing.

"Yep" she smiled back "just finished actually"

"good." He pulled out a scroll from his pocked and laid it down on her floor.

"What's that for?" she asked

"You'll see" he replied as he spread it out and made a few hand signs. Naruto stood there dumbfounded when a whole bunch of furniture popped out of nowhere.

"Is that for me?" she asked pointing to them.

The Hokage nodded while putting the furniture into place.

"I also have this for you" he said once he was done. He handed her a big basket. Her blue eyes lit up. She had never seen so much food in her life!

The sandaime just shared an eye curl and left; glad he could help her. He had been searching for a free apartment for quite some time, and it took him even longer to gather up all the furniture. He had only just finished doing this a few days ago.

She immediately tucked into the food he had given her. Not even bothering to cook it. She did know how to cook, from watching people at the orphanage, but she was just too hungry to care.

She let out a deep sigh as she buried her face into the fluffy pillow. She had so many dreams about doing this. And now she finally could. She couldn't help but smile as thought of how her fate had completely turned around it just a day. She would have to remember to thank the 3rd again when she got up.

xXxXx

She walked happily down the still road. A smile still pasted on her face. She was on her way towards the hokage tower to once again thank the leader of the village. It was still dark and the sun was just starting to rise. Frost tinted the road and cooled her warm skin. She was so happy and still found it hard to believe the good fortune she had had lately. She didn't even notice she had bumped into something when she did.

"You again?!" a male voice roared. "You bumped into me yesterday! You worthless street rat!" he picked her up by the neck this time and backed her into an alleyway; one she used to sleep in.

"I'm going to get you back for what you did to me yesterday you little bitch!" her lent her up against the brick wall and stripped her of what was suppose to be, but were too rugged to be, clothing.

"Le-t me go-o…" she struggled to say.

The man smirked as his pants fell to the ground. She tried to punch and kick him, but only being a child and him being a full grown man, it was quite hard to, and escape was futile. His free hand held her legs apart as he forced himself into her. H20 fell from her eyes as she felt her inner walls stretch to the max and tore. A great pain shot up her spine as his grip was practically strangling her to death.

'_Is this… the end?'_ she asked herself. _'Is this what dying feels like?'_

After what seemed like years, he finally released her purple neck, and left her to die. Her knees bruised as she fell limp to the ground. She had blacked out from the lack of oxygen; the last thing she saw, was a figure running off in the distance.

xXxXx

"Naruto?" a voice whispered "Naruto? Are you awake?"

"Wh-o's there?" she croaked. Her eyes squinted to see who the voice belonged to. "Oh… it's you."

He gave her a warm smile as always. "You're finally awake"

"Ahh-" she cringed as she tried to sit up.

The sandaime helped her and put a cushion behind her back for extra support.

"Thankyou…" she sighed.

"Naruto," the sandaime said with sharp eyes "I would like to try something that could be used to your advantage."

"What?" she asked

"I know you get into a lot of trouble as a girl" he continued "I would like to put you on a constant henge that will make you appear to be a boy"

"Wh-what?" her shaky voice asked "you can d-do that?"

"Of course" the third smiled with a nod "I can do it right now"

"Please do" she begged him. He wanted to help this girl as much as he could, and he hoped by making her a boy, she wouldn't attract much attention.

"Lean back a bit" he said as he made a few hand signs. She did as she was told. He placed a hand on her bruised shoulder.

"It's for the best."

Her blond hair that went down to her waist grew shorter and shorter until it was no longer than a couple of inches. Her forming chest flattened. Her face became more masculine and sharp. Her body that was beginning to form curves, turned more firm and strait.

"What do you think?" the sandaime asked as he held up a mirror.

She studied 'herself' for a moment before smiling and thanking him.

"You might want these as well" he pulled up some clothes from beneath the bed.

She looked at her lap to find an orange jumpsuit.

"I enrolled you into the ninja academy as well" he told her.

"R-Really?!" she asked; excitement leaking into her voice.

"You start next week" He smiled once more as 'her' arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

xXxXx

'_So far so good'_ 'he' thought as 'he' walked down the road; no one had thrown any stones at 'him' or laughed, or any of that.

'He' continued to walk until he came to the ninja academy.

xXxXx


	2. Goodbye Old Friend

Yay reviews! _-Sniffles-_

Just a couple of things to say, the first is that I'm going to do a time skip and skip to the 3rds funeral, just after the invasion. I could write all about her academy days and go on and on about the exams, but I just can't be stuffed, and frankly, I think the exams are used way too much and I get sick of reading about it over and over again.

I'm also going to refer Naruto as a boy in this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Through Blue Eyes**

**Goodbye Old Friend**

His clothes were soaked. His hair was dripping. His eyes a dampened blue. His face was painted with sadness. He didn't even bother to kick off his muddy shoes as he entered his apartment. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his beating heart. One of his only friends had died. The same friend that had rescued him that morning. The same friend that had given him his apartment. The same friend that had started him out as a ninja. The same friend that had given him hope.

He looked up to him like a father, and Naruto had a dream that one day he could become Hokage, so he could take over as village leader when the sandaime left.

Now he was gone.

And he was never coming back.

xXxXx

"Naruto! Snap out of it and get back to training, you dope!" the last Uchiha growled.

He hadn't even realized he had been standing there for five minutes until Sasuke brought him out of his thoughts.

"look, I know your depressed about the thirds death," their pink haired teammate butted in "but we need to train more so if we're ever attached again, we'll be stronger and will be able to defend the village better."

"What's going on over here" their sensei asked as he noticed his students were just standing around. "You won't get stronger if you just stand there all day." He said as he put his favorite orange book away out of sight.

"S-Sorry" Naruto apologized. "It's just…"

"Naruto" Kakashi started "you want to be hokage right?"

His blond haired student nodded.

"Then train" Kakashi smirked

Sasuke just let out a sigh and Sakura gave a worried look.

"What the-?" Naruto features began to change.

His short blond hair grew from a mere 2 inches, all the way down to his waist. His masculine face thinned and became more feminine. Bumps appeared on his chest, and his once strait and muscular body, turned into curves and soft skin.

"I- I- I-" Naruto tried to explain "I got to use the bathroom!" and just like that he had disappeared, leaving behind 3 blank shinobi.

"Did he just-?" Sakura started

"Yea" Kakashi sighed

"I think there's more to Naruto than meets the eye" Sasuke concluded.

xXxXx

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Naruto was inwardly screaming as 'he' locked himself in a public bathroom. 'He' had to get out of site as fast as possible so he could put the henge back in place.

Why did 'he' suddenly change back into a girl? The third died a week ago, so why didn't it change then? Maybe he made it so it has a time limit and maybe he was planning to renew the jutsu latter, but didn't get a chance because he died…

What ever it was, Naruto quickly put the henge back on and made 'himself' look like a boy again.

Now came the hard part, facing his team.

xXxXx

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked in his usual board tone.

"Ahh… just a jutsu I'm working on" Naruto tried to explain. 'He' was so nervous in hope they wouldn't find out, 'he' didn't even notice their silver haired sensei grab 'him' from behind.

"Release" the masked man whispered just before a puff of smoke went up surrounding them both.

"Naruto?!" Sakura shouted as soon as the cloud had vanished and they were visible once more.

The now female Naruto tried to make an escape, but her sensei was not letting her go anywhere.

"Since when have you been a girl?!" Sakura said whilst grabbing 'her' by the collar.

"I- I- I-" naruto tried to explain. She couldn't just tell them why the sandaime transformed her into a boy, could she?

"I- I- I-"she continued to stutter "I- I- have to use the bathroom again"

"Oh no you don't" Sakura firmly said "you're not going anywhere until you give us an explanation."

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck while pasting a nervous smirk on her face.

"Well?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Well you see there was this thing I did and the 3rd made me a boy for my own protection and then he died so I guess it made me change back" she tried to explain.

"Ok…" Kakashi said as he let go of her "now tell us the real story"

She would have tried to run, but the chances of escaping the wrath of Sakura were next to zero. She took a deep breath.

"It was the truth" she quietly said

All three of them stared at her in suspicion.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe" Sasuke sighed.

"But it was!" Naruto insisted.

"Then what did you do that was so bad you needed to change your appearance?" Sakura asked.

Narutos eyes found the grass at her feet. "It's more like what someone else did" she whispered.

"Tell us already!" their pink haired team mate was getting very agitated.

"I don't want to say" a tear fell from her eye, slightly dampening her long blond hair. She didn't want to dig up old ghosts from the closet. It only happened three years ago, and she had to admit, she was still a little bit afraid of men. Even if she had posed as one for a long time.

"Why not?!" Sakura pressed on, not noticing the blonds' tearful eyes. "What Happened?"

"Would you just leave it?!" Naruto snapped as she raised her head and looked the pink haired girl in the eye. "Why do you want to know so badly?!" anger began to fill her voice. "What business is it of yours?!"

Sakura was taken back when she saw her red eyes.

"You're not the one that was raped!!" naruto gasped as her hands quickly came to cover her mouth, as she realized she had just told them all her secret.

"You were ra-raped?" Sakura stuttered as she let her grasp loosen and Naruto was soon out of there.

Kakashi sighed "I understand now"

"Understand what sensei?" Sakura asked

The jonin looked at them both "Sakura, Sasuke" he drew them in closer "there is a law against me telling you this, but I'm going to tell you anyway,"

The two students looked at him in wonderment.

"You know how just as you all were beginning to come into the world and on October the 10th, the great 9 tailed demon for appeared and almost destroyed the whole of konaha"

They both nodded.

"Well… " he continued "you see, the fox was sealed inside a new born child, this child was Naruto."

There eyes widened.

"People that have demons sealed inside them are all treated the same. They all have terrible pasts and no matter how much you can try to change people feelings towards them, the result is always the same. People turn cold against them, and what makes it worse is that Naruto is an orphan. I heard he was homeless until a few years ago. I guess the hokage thought it would be best to turn Naruto into a boy for their own protection."

Sakura faced the ground as thoughts processed through her head.

"Training's over for today, dismissed"

xXxXx


	3. Falling

Last part!

Enjoy!

**Through Blue Eyes**

**Falling**

(Back at Narutos Apartment)

Naruto sat quietly in a corner. Her knees were pressed firmly again her chest as her arms wrapped around them tightly. Her hair fell over her body as her nose buried itself in her knees. Her lips were sealed shut as they spoke words of nothing.

"Hay Naruto" Sakuras voice echoed as she place a hand on her shoulder.

"H-How did you get in?" the blond asked with a stutter.

"Front door was open" She sat down beside her and in the same position. "Sorry I nagged you so much to tell us. You didn't have to if you didn't want to."

Naruto stared at the floor; her eyes not leaving it as Sakura moved closer to wrap her arms around her.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked hesitantly.

The blond took a deep breath before answering. "I changed my appearance just before I started at the ninja academy."

"I see…" Sakura lent in close to her as she tried to comfort the depressed girl.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"You ran off all upset" Sakura replied "I couldn't just let you run off."

Naruto stared at her. Why was she really here? She blushed when she felt Sakuras breasts press against her arm and shoulder.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered when she saw how flushed the blond girl was.

"Sakura, I-" she tried to say, but was cut off Sakuras lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Sakura pressed herself closer.

"N-Naruto…" she struggled to reply "I-I wanna, I wanna…" her moist organ brushed against Narutos as she continued to kiss her.

Narutos eyes widened as she realized what she wanted. Even though she was a girl, she did have a crush on her pink haired team mate. And because she looked like a boy, it didn't look strange or out of the ordinary. It wasn't as if she was a lesbian or a bisexual or anything, she just admired Sakura for her strengths, her personality, and her looks. In fact she was the only person she had ever really liked.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto trembled as Sakuras hands moved to her breast where it softly caressed it in circles. "S-Sakura…"

"Naruto" she looked up into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. You didn't deserve it. Please… let me make it up to you."

The blond looked at her in confusion. "You don't owe me anything"

Sakura smiled and kissed her on the lips once more. Naruto gave out a deep moan as their tangling organs and Sakuras caresses began to take over her body.

The one with the pink hair lowered her friend until her back was flat against the floor boards.

Sakuras hand began to lower till it brushed against the others orange cargos. Her fingers hooked around the silver zip and slowly they began to tug it. Their lips parted for a moment whilst sakura removed the orange pants completely, taking the green boxers with them. Her nails brushed over soft blond curls as her hand trailed up a long thy. Carefully it removed the orange jacket and then the black t-shirt. Her lips parted the blonds as it trailed down her neck where it made pink tattoos; tattoos that made Naruto hers.

Her orifice continued to travel until it reached a button of her mound. Naruto let out a slight moan as the pink haired girl engulfed the little pink knob, and traced circles round it with her tongue.

She let out a full moan as her hand played with her curls and folds, slightly pushing on her pearl. Sakuras free hand moved up and gave her neglected breast a massage. Her mouth trailed down her belly till it reached blond strands where it engulfed her little bundle of nerves.

Narutos back arched off the wooden floor as she inserted a finger and massaged her inner walls. Then she pressed in another finger, then one more. Narutos back looked like a wakening cats as her orgasm broke loose and was left lying there panting, as sakura moved back up her body and began to kiss her.

"I want to make you feel good as well" Naruto announced as they broke apart so she could remove her friend's cheongsam and bindings.

"Ok" Sakura panted as Naruto flipped them over.

The blond removed her black shorts and underwear, and began to kiss her mounds. She wasted no time in moving strait down to her pink curls and began to lick her diligently. She wasted no time in injecting a finger into her pulsing womanhood. And she wasted no time in trying to make her feel as good as she had made her feel. It wasn't long before Sakuras back was also aching, as she detonated.

Naruto smiled sweetly as she finished licking up her honey, and curled up beside her.

xXxXx

Kakashi stood in the still open doorway. He thought her heard groaning coming from inside Narutos apartment and he had to see if she was alright, especially after what happened today. He stood there in a dazzle as he gazed at the two naked girls still lying on the floor.

He smiled slightly as he covered them in a blanket and left.

They really did need to learn how to the close door.


End file.
